Sharing a secret between two entities is often a part of an authentication procedure in granting one or both of the entities access to a restricted resource. Allowing access to the restricted resource may include entering a virtual game room, executing an application, or sharing digital information, for example.
As one example, a user may wish to log on to a gaming system. In order to verify that the user is allowed access, the gaming system may prompt the user to enter a shared secret. The shared secret is typically limited by the capabilities of available input devices. For example, the available input devices (such as a keyboard) may necessitate that the shared secret be an alphanumeric code. As such, the shared secret may be laborious to enter and may not provide an enjoyable user experience.